20 questions
by beastbabe14
Summary: Raven is still up meditating Beast Boy gets up for something to eat they talk then they play 20 questions. Read more to find out what happens next.


Everyone was asleep, well all except for Raven who was talking to her emotion Love.

"You have to tell him Raven." She explained "If you don't all the emotions will be out of balance."She cried

"How?" Raven questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"I will cry." said love "Which will make you timid and you already have a timid emotion which will cause to much of that emotion and make you scared and you will always apologize to Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy." Love cried her head in her hands now.

"Fine, I will tell him, but only because it will cause my emotions to go crazy." And with that said Raven left her mind.

When Raven got out of her trance she realized she wasn't alone anymore. She saw a figure in the kitchen at the refrigerator. Raven walked over and tapped the figures shoulder to find out who it was."

"AHHHHHHHH." Beast Boy screamed. He hit his head on the freezer before finding out who it was. "Oh, its you Raven. I tried to be quite so I wouldn't disturb you while you were meditating. He said rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" She asked with crossed arms.

"Oh, I got hungry so I thought I would come in here and fix me something to snack on, but then I saw you so I tried to be quite. Did I bother you any?" He asked softly.

"No, I just got done talking to my emotions they were driving me crazy they were giving me a headache." She said before sitting down at the counter.

"Oh, ok I just didn't want to be the cause of your disturbance." He said very politely. He sat down beside Raven who seemed to be confused. "What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, Just, do you know the meaning of the word disturbance?" She asked.

"Well yeah, why else would I use that word." he said sarcastically before eating again

She just rolled her eye but then started thinking of how she liked Beast Boy. 'He is kinda cute when smiles and I do like his fang.' She snapped out of her trance when Beast Boy started calling her name.

"Raven, Raaaaaavvvvveeeeennnnn." Beast Boy whined desperately trying to get her attention.

"What?" she snapped which startled him.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something?" He asked

"Like what?" She asked him walking over to him.

"I don't know how about 20 questions?" He asked with his smile that she hated to say no to "Don't worry I won't ask you about anything having to do with you past and things to do with it." He promised with his hand on his heart still smiling.

"Fine, but i'm starting." She said walking over to the couch.

"Ok" He said happily.

"Why didn't you tell us about you being on the Doom Patrol?" She asked concerned and interested.

"I didn't want you all to find out what happened between me and the Doom Patrol." He answered

"What happened?" She asked a little worried about it.

"Well, Mento was always so pushy, even when I was younger." Beast Boy explained with sadness. "All he wanted was for everything to be perfect and when I turned into a dinosaur he wanted me to destroy a black hole thing instead of save everyone, but instead of destroying it I saved them and after I did he got mad at me so I quite the Doom Patrol." He finished a little happy he got that off his chest.

"Beast Boy, I kinda feel like that was 20 questions." She said "You can go now." She finished feeling really bad for him.

"Ok, do you like Aqualad." He asked with his hand crossed over his chest.

"Well, he was more like a crush, you know when you first meet someone and you think they are cute. Its kinda like when we first met and I thought you were funny, I was wrong." She said explaining something he figured out about 5 minutes after.

"Hey." He said with a pout. "Then who do you like now?" He asked slyly.

She was astonished that he even asked her that question. How was she supposed to answer that? She didn't really want to tell him that she liked him, but she knew she had to for her emotions to keep them in balance. "Umm, no one right now." She tried to blow it off.

"Oh, come on. Not even a crush?" He pressured her trying to get an answer.

"Nope." She lied again. She knew she had to tell him, she just didn't know how.

"You do have someone that you like." He said "I can see it in your eyes. Who is it he asked?" Trying so hard to get an answer.

It took her awhile to answer which gave it away that she did like someone and because of that Beast Boy got up and started quietly dancing and chanting in a whisper but loud enough for Raven to hear 'I knew it. I knew it'.

"Who is it?" He asked again but this time he was like 2 inches from her face. "Is he on the team?"

He was getting on her nerves now. She couldn't take anymore of him and the same question. "ITS YOU. I LOVE YOU, BEAST BOY." She blurted out loud which she covered her mouth right after.

Beast Boy was taken aback at this but then settled in. He grabbed her waist pulled her in and kissed her. At first she was surprised at the moment but soon she settled into the kiss rapping her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes so they had to let go to take a breather. They looked at each other and smiled the biggest smiles they could.

"I love you to, Rae." Kissing her once again.

Soon after they were done kissing they finally went to bed for the morning to come. They weren't going to tell anyone just yet because they didn't want to be asked a lot of questions. So they decided to wait a few weeks and they hoped no one found out.

Authors Note: Sorry about the other uploads its just i didn't know how to work this I was new but I loved all the other stories I have read. I wanted to thank who helped me with uploading the files. I will message that person as well and hope they read my story. If no one likes my story please tell me what the problem is but please I do not want any cussing please and don't think I am a prep because i'm not k I just don't want no words on my messages because I have sisters that are younger who do not need to see those words. If anyone asks I let my sisters read my stories and sometimes they go through my messages so therefore no cussing.

Thank you.


End file.
